Love's around the Corner
by GinnySpinnet
Summary: Well,I began to write a little story about Alicia and a certain Weasley.She has known him for years .....ASCW and a little bit of AJFW
1. I don't own the char and the hp things

The Power of Hello

When Alicia was a little girl she used to get out of the bad at midnight,climed on the roof and looked up the dark sky.Her Mum had told her that sometimes hundreds of dragons fly trough the night and that they always fly to Mount Esten.This Mountain was near the town Alicia lived and she always wanted to see dragons so she looked up the sky every night.Her little brother Angelo sometimes joined her and then they sat up there together and told eachother stories about children who had been flying on dragons.they sat there til their little sister Rose began to cry.She always began to cry in the middle of the night.It just seemed that she wanted to remind Angelo and Alicia that they shoul be in bed.Many years past and it's now time to tell Alicia's story.

„Angelo,get up!Alicia,hurry!"Alicia's mother Beverly shouted while she brushed her thick strawberry blond hair."Mum,can I wear my new blue dress"said a high voice next to her.Mrs. Spinnet turned to her youngest daughter and looked down at her."Rose,sweetie,you know it's for Molly's birthday.You can wear your new jeans."Rose pulled a face and ran out of the bathroom.On the way to her room she crashed into her big sister!"Gee,Rose watch where you're going!" Rose just looked at her with her big blue eyes and snapped:"You are the one who never looks where she goes!I remember when we were in Diagon Aley and you met Oliver wood!You were too busy starring at him then watching where you were going!.And do you remember what happened then?"Rose was satisfied now and went in her room to get dressed.

Alicia leaned at the wall and began to blush.Of course she remeberd what had happened there...


	2. memories

The Power of Hello

When Alicia was a little girl she used to get out of the bad at midnight,climed on the roof and looked up the dark sky.Her Mum had told her that sometimes hundreds of dragons fly trough the night and that they always fly to Mount Esten.This Mountain was near the town Alicia lived and she always wanted to see dragons so she looked up the sky every night.Her little brother Angelo sometimes joined her and then they sat up there together and told eachother stories about children who had been flying on dragons.they sat there til their little sister Rose began to cry.She always began to cry in the middle of the night.It just seemed that she wanted to remind Angelo and Alicia that they shoul be in bed.Many years past and it's now time to tell Alicia's story.

„Angelo,get up!Alicia,hurry!"Alicia's mother Beverly shouted while she brushed her thick strawberry blond hair."Mum,can I wear my new blue dress"said a high voice next to her.Mrs. Spinnet turned to her youngest daughter and looked down at her."Rose,sweetie,you know it's for Molly's birthday.You can wear your new jeans."Rose pulled a face and ran out of the bathroom.On the way to her room she crashed into her big sister!"Gee,Rose watch where you're going!" Rose just looked at her with her big blue eyes and snapped:"You are the one who never looks where she goes!I remember when we were in Diagon Aley and you met Oliver wood!You were too busy starring at him then watching where you were going!.And do you remember what happened then?"Rose was satisfied now and went in her room to get dressed.

Alicia leaned at the wall and began to blush.Of course she remeberd what had happened there...

3 years ago :

„Alicia,dear what else do you need?"Msr. Spinnet asked

„Only the cauldron and my books!" thirteen years old Alicia replied,while she made her way over to the bookstore.

„Hi ,Alicia" a Voice with a scottish Accent called.

Alicia turned round and looked into the deep hazel eyes of Oliver Wood,the most wanted Boy in School!Of course she had a crush on him,too!She couldn't understand why Anglina and Katie always rolled their eyes when she began to talk about his beautiful eyes.

„Leesh,fetch your books than get your ass here"Her brother Angelo shouted,but she didn't payed attention to him.All she could look at was Oliver and his cute face.

„Hi,Oliver"she managed to say but still looked at him while she continued walking towards the shop.And then it happened.She was too busy gazing at the Quidditch captain,than to look where she was going!

CRASH!

The next thing she realized was that she was glued to the showcase of the store.Some Idiot had greased glue against the window and now poor Alicia tried helplessly to free herself!It was horror ‚cause inside a lot of peolpe were standing and laughed about her emrassment!Alicia was close to tears until her mother rescued her with a simple spell.As soon as she was free she ran away from the crowd ...

End

„Alicia,come on,don't think about it anymore"she said to herself!She always tried to forget about this but it never really vanished out of her head.She was now 16 and her crush on Oliver had vanished long ago.She really didn't have time for boys.She was playing Quidditch,was a Prefect,tried to leran more about Dragons and what she wanted to have the most was time with her friends.

„Alicia,breakfast is ready,come down we have to hurry,train leaves at 11 o'clock!"her brother called from the kitchen

Today was the first of September and a new year in Hogwarts would start today.Her sister Rose was allowed to go to Hogwarts in two years.Her brother started his third year and Alcia would come in the sixth form.Their mum would drive them to the plattform just as every year and would then go to work.She worked as Healer in St. Mungos.Rose would go to their grandmother who lived just next to them.Her husband has died 7 years ago and since then she lived near her daughter and her grandchildren so she won't be alone.Alicia's father only got home in the holidays.He was a cursebreaker in Egypt.He worked together with Bill Weasley,the oldest son of the Weasleys.Beverly and Tom Spinnet met Molly and Arthur on their honeymoon and soon they become friends and often visited eachother.Alicia loved it when Charlie showed her his Dragon Pictures.She hasn't seen him since 3 or four years.He was in Romania to look after the dragons.Alicia was very sad that he went without her.When they were little he had promised her that he would take her with him if he goes to visit any dragons.Until today Alicia had waited for him to come to her house and taking her with him to show her those wonderful animals but he never did.

Alicia went down into the kitchen and sat next to her mother,who read the Daily Prophet.

„Interview with Ellinor Smith about the Quidditch world cup.It's a pity that we weren't there at he cup!But I think 6 weeks at Creek were more nicer..."she mumbled,while she drank her coffee!

„Yeah"Alicia thought."The 6 weeks at Greek with her siblings,her parents and her gran were wonderful.They got home they day before yesterday.Then they had to visit the Johnsons,the Bells and the Jordans.They visited the Weasleys too but only Ron,Harry and Hermione were at home.Alicia was glad the twins weren't there...

When they were ready with Breakfast ,Mrs. Spinnet drove them to the plattform...

Yeah,you'll see what will happen there!;-)


	3. wow!

Nothing of the Harry potter things belongs to me.the charakters belong to joanne k. rowling and the warner brother.I never tried to make money with the story!

ALICIA!"two girls shouted loudly and ran towards their best fr.who was soon pulled in a big hug.

„Oh my Gosh, Leeshy, you look gorgeous!Absoulutely sexy!Cedric Diggory will keel over when he sees you!Katie Bell yelled excited.

„Oh don't listen to little Katie's babble!The point is that we missed you extremly!It was really boring to hear only Katie talking about make up and fashion the whole summer!"Angelina smiled at her friend and hugged her again.

The three were best friends since they met each other in the Leaky Cauldron at her father's 40 brithday 7 years ago.Anglina's mum was a friend of Mr. Spinnet since school and Katie's father had been a good colleague of him.

„Earth to Alicia,did you hear us?Katie asked.She had began to brush her long blond har.She always did that when she spotted Lee Jordan anywhere.

Alicia looked up."Wha..Oh of course I heard you.I just thought about when we met the first time.Do you two rememeber?"

Of course,I first thought that you and Angelina were little bitches.And I was right..."

„Excuse me?"

„Oh Angie,only joking!What did you think?"

„You never now.Oh just stop trying to impress Lee with brishing you hair!You are driving me crazy!Just the fucking walk over to him and say hello to him!"

„Is there someone a bit mad?Is it because of my hair or is it of a certain Weasley who still isn't there?"

„Just shut up,Kates!"

„No I won't.You can't deny that you like him.I know everything ab..."

„In your dreams,Miss Bell!I..."

„Hey you two,stop arguing now,I am sick of it!We just met again after a couple of weeks and all you have to do is to yell at each other!"Alicia stepped between the two.

„Okay,okay sorry."Angelina said and huggged Katie.

„ Yeah, I am sorry,too.But just deny that you like him angie. It's obvi..."

„KATIE!"

At 5 before 11 o'clock the Weasley family arrived.Angelina and Katie were already in their compartment but Alicia was outiside to say goodbye to her mum.

„I will miss you Little!"her mum said and hugged her."Look good after Angelo ant tell him not to lock this Amanda girl in the boys toilet again"

I will try my best!" Alicia smiled.

„Beverly!Alicia.Oh it's great to meet you"a voice behind them said.

They turned around to see Molly Weasley and her children.

„Molly,It's good to see another mother who has to leave her children"The Women hugged each other with tears in the eyes.

The twins rolled their eyes.They made their way over to Alicia and both hugged her with a grin on their faces.

„We missed you a lot Leesh.Nobody was there to convince mum not to give us housearrest when we made our pranks...It had been a sad summer to be locked in or rooms for the whole time.No water.No food!

„Yeah we nearly died"they sank now on the ground!"Alicia"They both moaned."What did you think to leave us alone.You wanted to get rid of us!how dare were you to do that?"Now they were liying on the ground moaning.

„Okay,okay what do you want?"Alicia said and rolled her eyes.She knew exactly that they want somethin from her when they did something like that.

„Water,bread."Fred coughed.

„But better would be some of the sweets you always get from your grandma..."George began to grin.

„Yeah or even the whole sweets"Fred smiled

„Okay,You'll get the half of the sweets but only when you get up now!"Alicia said with a sign.

It was typical.They always get what they want from her.She just was too sweet-tempered.

While the Weasley kids said goodbye to their mum,Alicia began to walk towards the train.

„Still the old sweet-temperd lady,I see" a voice behind her said.

Alicia turned around and nearly lost her balance.She looked in the deep greenhazel eyes of someone she really hadn't expected.

„Charlie"

„Yeah,that's me.And I see you have changed a lot the two years we haven't seen eachother.

Two years.Alicia thougt it was three of them.Perhaps it just seemed to be 3 years cause she really missed him.He looked good.His red hair was shoulder-length and he was grown.His body wasn't so thin anymore.He was beefy now.

„I missed you"he said and smiled down at her.

„Why hadn't you taken me with you,one time?You promised me to show me dragons one time!"

Charlie looked a bit stunned.Then he began to laugh.

„You still remember that?Wow,I thought who would have forgotten it.You're a fascinating girl,Alicia."he grinned."But I know that I had promised you to show you those animals.My word is my bond.I will show you them!But now you should get on the train,I think"he hugged her and whispered"Good-bye Leeshy,we will meet again soon!"he looked at her once more then went back to his mother.

„Good-bye,Charlie"Alicia managed to say then jumped on the train and began to walk pensieve to her compartment...

well thanks for the reviews I tried to mail back but I am not sure if it worked!


	4. On the way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter figuers!They all belong to Joanne K. Rowling!

„Gee,Katie,just sit down now!" Angelina groaned and grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs which laid on the seat right next to her.

‚Angelina!That was mine!" Alicia grumbled "And for God's Sake ,Katie!He won't even come near our compartment if you continue looking for him!And besides that Cedric always spends his time in the Compartment of Roger."

„Hey you two,you're just jealous because I have found my Prince Charming while you two will end up as old virgins!"Katie said and finally let herself fall on the seat next to Angelina.

„KATIE!"both Anglina and Alicia screamed.

„What's the problem now!"

„You're sitting on the chocolate frogs"

„Oh,shit"she jumped and began to look hysterily on her ass."Is it brown?Can you see anything?"

The other girls began to giggle when they looked at her back.Alicia even felt out of her seat what caused Angelina to laugh even more.

„Katie,what the hell happened to your handsome,little ass?"a voice on the door said.Katie turned around shocked only to see Fred,George and Lee looking at her with grins on their faces.

„You three!Out!Now!"she screeched,grabbed her wand and pointed at them!

„Jesus,Katie,it suits you!Rellay!It maches you're t-shirt!"Fred chuckled.

„And you know,brown is THE color of the year!"George added,while Lee was shaking of laughes.

Before Katie even got the chance to hex them they dissapeared with miechivous grins on their faces.

„Oh,those three"she groaned and pointed her wand at her ass.After a little curse it was blue again and she flipped down satisfied. in the seat next to Alicia.

„You know,Ang...I really think you and Fred would look good together"she said and began to unpack one of the chocolate frogs.

„Katie,you're really have intelligent ideas today.First you say that I will end as an old Virgin and now you're telling me again that my perfect boyfriend is Fred Weasley.Anything happend to your brain in the holidays?"

„No I am perfectly fine!I spend the half of my holidays with Oliver Wood,by the way and it wa.."

„You what!"

„Yeah, didn't I tell you?hm, Must have forgotten it..."

„Katie,you spent one month with the gorgeous ,handsome,absolutely sexy Oliver Wood?"Alicia asked.

„Hm,well yes I did"she grinned and looked proudly in the faces of her two best friends!

„You spend the rest of you holidays with me,and you didn't tell me a sinlge word!"

„Yes,kind of.I didn't think it was that importent!You didn't tell me either that you were at the dragon camp with Charlie Weasley,Angleina!Fred told me!"

Alicia suddenly looked at Anglina with a nervous feeling in her stomach.

„He took you to the dragon camp?He promised me for years to take me with him!"she said slowly

Angelna looked a bit guilty and said:"Yeah I know,the thing is that it was because of my little brother Adam.He has a deadly illnes"she closod her tears' and his biggest wish is to see dragons!So I asked Charlie if he could show him those animals.My mum didn' allow my brother to go alone so I went with them"Tears were now running down her cheeks.

„Oh my God Angelina,I didn't know that Adam is sick.Don't cry!He's a strong boy!He will fight!"Alicia said with tears in her eyes and put an comforting arm around her friend!

The hours passed and finally they reached the school.Angelina smiled again when she saw Kaite hunting Fred and George down the ways to the carriages...

REVIEW!


	5. dinner at hogwarts

Dinner at Hogwarts

AWESOME!Fred look at all those yummy things.They're just made for us!"George smirkes and sat down next to Alicia,who glared at him."George it's the same Food as every Year!"

„Alicia,last year is long ago.And we told you what we got to eat in the holidays!"Fred said and turned to his brother."Hm,George I think the kitchen will get a little visit from us at midnight..."

The Twins grined their typical grins and began to put 10 differenet things on their plates.

„Jesus,Fred,I know you can eat like a horse but even you will explode after eating that much!"

„No Angelina,dear, I won't.That's just a little snack for me"he gobbled.

„You wanna bet?"

„You mean it?"

„Yeah"

„Okay!"

„Don't be stupid Fred.Even I know that you can't eat THAT much!"Ginny said.

„Hey,You're my sister.You should be on my side!"

„Well,she isn't as stupid as you are Fred.Just because you are too proud to-."

„Shut up Leesh!Ang,3 Galleons that I'll eat it!"

„Deal!"

Just then ab boy from Ravenclaw appeared.He was very good-looking what caused Parvati and Lavender to giggle.He faced Alicia who gulped.

„Hey,you're name is Alicia ,right?I'm Jake and well I wanted to ask you if you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next month?

Katie giggled and whispered to Angelna" What an idiot,Hogsmeade is in a month.Nobody asks a girl a mont bef-ouch,Ang that hurted" but Angelina only shot her a glare to shut her mouth!

Alicia flushed sightly and was about to say something when Fred interrupted.

„HEY!Before you wanna date our little Leeshy here you first need to have our sign!We don't want her going out with some prat"

„FRED!"

„No,Licia my brother is right! We first have to check Jake and afterwards you can have fun with him!We care about you Licia and if we-„

„GEORGE!Stop the hell! I am old enough to make my own desicions!"She turned to Ryan,Angelina and Katie chuckled.

„Jake,it would be an honour to go with you!Excuse those two kids here,they aren't old enough!"

„Oh,it's okay!I am glad you said yes!Well,I have to go now.I will tell you in the next three weeks where we will meet okay?see you!" he walked back to the Ravenclaw table still with a funny expression on his face.

„You two!"Alicia signed" You are not my brothers!I am a big girl okay?You can be glad that I am not dating Marcus Flint,becua-„

„FLINT?" they both screamed,so that everybody looked at them.

„FLINT WANTS TO DATE YOU!" Fred called totally shocked.

„Yes in third year,But I turned him down,so don't worry"She got up."I am going in the Common-.room.Ang,Katie,you are coming with me?"

„Leesh!Youcan't tell us Flint asked you out and then leave!"George protested.

„You see that we can leave."Anglina said and walked out with her two friends.

„ Girls"Lee signed.


	6. Girls Talk

I don't own the harry potter figures!

Girls Talk

„Flint really wanted to date you?"Angelina said grinnning when they sat down on the sofa in the common-room.

„You didn't tell us,did you?"

„No I didn't!It was embarassing."she signed.

Katie began to giggle „Imagine if he would have asked Fred and George for their sign.They would have punched him right in the face!"

Angelina and Alicia laughed but then Angelina turned serious.

„Katie Bell,I have to ask you something!"

„Go on,Ang!Free your soul!"

„Hm,I just wanted to know which boy you really like!I mean,you always flirt with Lee and than you say Cedric is your Prince Charming.Can you just tell us who is a serious candidate?"

Katie began to laugh „Oh Ang,That with Cedric is only fun!He is sexy and everything but I don't really mean it when i say I love him.And Lee,well Lee is only a good friend.Besides that he already has a crush on someone!"

„WHO?"Alicia shrieked."How do you know that?"

„Lee told me"Katie said proudly."I will tell you,but you have to swear not to tell anyone!"

„We swear."both girls said with a curious look on thei faces.

„Well,it's a girl in the forth grade!Susan Bones!"

„HER?But she is too young for him!I mean okay she's nice and everything but she isn't even good-looking."Alicia said dissapointed.

„Gee,Leesh you have no sense for Romantic,I think it's sweet!"Angelina said with a dreamy expression on her face.

„Oi,is there someone thining about Fred?"Katie chuckled.

„And here's the absolutely romatic-destroyer : Katie Bell"Angelina said annoyed.

„How often,Katie!How often must I tell you that I don't have feelings for Fred!"

„But you have!"

„No Katie I don't.It's just like I would say that you have feelings for Oliver!"she groaned,grabbed a pillow and threw it at her,

„Well,than you have feelings for Fred!"Katie said smiling and dodged the pillow.

„Katie"Alicia signed."Angelina just said that...WHAT?DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE FEELNGS FOR OLIVER?"she screeched while Anglina's mouth dropped open.

„Hm,well,he kissed me in that camp in the holidays."she said as if it was a normal activity.

„HE WHAT?"Alicia was hooked now.

„Shh,Lesshy"Anglina said under her breath."Harry and Ron are here"she pointed to the window where the two boy looked oddly at the three girls.

„Okay,okay"Leesh whispered."But,Katie,you always said he isn't the kind of boy you like.

„Hm" Katie smiled."I don't know.He has changed a lot,perhaps that's why I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

Alicia and Anglina were smitten."How sweet.You have made agood choice,Katie."Alcia said with a smile on her face.

„Hm,well it wasn't that romatic cause he gave me the kiss right before he left,so I have no idea what it meant and if he has feelings for me or not!."

„Well,ask him!"Angelina said.

„Yeah,you should really ask him what's going on.And Angelina should admit her feelings for Fred!"Alicia giggled.

„Now you start as well,Leesh?Thanks a lot."

Katie and Alicia laughed and soon Angelina joined them.


	7. Who is the best?

Nothing of the Harry Potter things belongs to me!

Alicia woke up beacuse of the BANG at the door,Fred was responsible for.

„KATIE!"he screamed."Get your lazy ass down here,immediately!"

Katie yawned and rolled her eyes."Git.It's 6 o'clock in the morning.What's his fucking problem!"

She slowly got up and opened the door with an angry expression on her face!

„FRED!WHAT THE HELL-„she stopped apruptly when she saw the scene in the common room.George was lying on the floor,uncounius."Oh my-„

„You are prefect!"Fred looked at her with fear."He made some tests with our new jokeproducts .What shall we do?"

Katie look at him,not sure what to say but then took a breath and said loudly:"OKAY!Lee. inform McGonagall and tell her what has happened,what ever has happened!Alll others don't touch him.

„What happened?" Alicia asked worried,still lying in her bed.

„George suddenly blacked out because of testing something new!."Fred said with fear in his face.He sat down on the floor not knowing what to do.

Alicia jumped out of her bad and wanted to run down the stairs when Katie stopped her."Alicia!We don't know what has happened to him!You can't go down there.It's too dangerous!

Alicia looked at her for a second then freed herself."As if I care" she whispered and went down in the common room.

There was silence in the sleeping dorm.The only thing that was heard was Angelina's snorring.

Fred got up and sat down on her bad.He looked at her and smiled.

„Sleeping like an Angel.Nothing can disturb her sleep."he stroke her hair.

The if suddenly as if he realized what he was doing he got up and went out of the dorm fast.

Katie looked at him,puzzled.

Half an hour later,George was brought to hospital wing and was lying there peacefully.

Mme Pomfrey had examined him and was now in her office with the teachers.

Fred,Katie,Lee and Alicia sat next to his bed in silence

The door suddenyl swung opened and a very angry Anglina came in.

„For God's sake!Why didn't you wake me up?I had do be informed by some fifth class pupils that George broke down and is lying in hospital wing."

„Angelina" Katie got up."You know exactly that you can't handle situations like this.You always begin to be hysterically so we decided to let you sleep and-

„It's not that bad,Katie Bell!" she said angrliy.

Mme Pmfrey came out her office.

„What's going on here?You all know exactly that you have to be quiet in the hospital wing.Please leave now!All of you!You can't do anythin for Mr.Weasly at the moment,I will inform you if there are some news.

Not very happy the 4 went out.  
„That's all your fault Anglina"Katie snarled

„I didn't-„

„STOP IT!Both of you!We don't know what will happen to George and you two are arguing about who might me gulity!"

Guilty they both looked at the ground.After apologizing they all went to the Great hall,where already a few pupils sat,happily chatting and eating their breakfast.

As Alicia sat down she reconized something.

„Shit!I forgot my jacket in hospital wing.I will need it afterwards for herbology.Be back in a minute"She said and walked out the hall,leaving 4 quiet figures behind.

When she reached the hospitalwing she first looked for Mme Pompfrey,but she was no where seen,so she walked in slowly.

Quickly she grabbed her jacket,shot one last glare to George and started to walk out.

CRASH!She bumped into someone and was thrown on the floor.

She looked up to see who she ran into.

„Charlie" she looked at him shocked.

„What are you doing here?"

„Well" Charlie sat down next to her with a smile on his lips."I wanted to visit my little brother.I was on Hogwart's grounds and Dumbledore informed me immediately,so I went here as fast as posible.Besides that,sorry for this"he said and helped her up.

As he grabbed her hand,Alicia felt a strange feeling in her stomach.She looked at him puzzled.

„Why are you at Hogwarts?"

„Hm,you will see soon enough,but I can't tell you now.It's a secret.

Alicia looked at him turing serious."I can keep a secret to myself!"

„Yeah,of course you can.I remember tellin you about my girlfriend when you were six years old.You ran to my mum and told her that I am kissing my girlfriend."he grinned.

Alicia turned purple.

„I was six years old.I loved to do something I wasn't allowed to.

„You still do!

„I am not!You were the one who was respnsible for all that stuff which exploded or broke down.!

„Hold on a second"Charlie looked in her eyes."You are talking about Fred and George at the moment aren't you?

„As if there is a difference"

„Oh yeah there is!I am much more handsome than those two!"

„If you say so."Alicia smiled with butterflies in her stomach.

„And I am a the best kisser in the family."

100 butterflies...

„I bet that I am even a better kisser than Bill!"

1000 butterflies...

„How do you wanna know that?Every girl Bill kissed (many!)told me that he is a god in kissing.Is there any higher position than god?Alicia looked grinning on his mouth.

Charlei wanted to say something then suddenly changed his mind and kissed her right on the lips.For a second Alicia was on cloud nine.she didn't even reconized what he was just doing.Too soon he pulled away.

She looked at him puzzled.Charlie seemed to be stunned for a moment then asked."So,what is your opinion?"

Please review!


	8. George

Hey there,I am here again.I am sorry i dodn't update for long time but well school started and I didn't have much time...but now I have holidays...

Thanks to all my reviewers,I was really happy when I just saw that so much people left a comment!thanks!!!!!!!!!!and I will try to make no mistakey anymore!!!!

Alicia's mouth was dry.too dry to say anything.Thousands of thoughts shot through her mind.He kissed her.He kissed her right on the mouth.He kissed her right on the mouth and it felt wonderful.He kissed her right on the mouth and it felt wonderful and all she wanted was to do it again.Again and again...

Charlie still looked at her waiting for an answer.

„Ahm,Alicia?Are you okay?"he asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

Alicia looked at him puzzeld then took a breath and said: „Yeah,I am okay.About your kiss...hm I think it was okay,but well..."she smirked."...I still don't think that you are the God of kissing."

Charlie grinned and wanted to say something when they heard George coughing.They were on his side immediately.He stil had his eyes closed but now he was shaking uncontrollably.His face was red and sweat was tripping from his forehead.

Alicia was shocked.She put her hand on George's forehead then let out a little sream.

„He is hot-red!"she said worriedly.

Charlie looked at her with fear.He then said with a shaking voice:"You stay here and watch him,I will go fetch Mme Pomfrey."He ran into the office as fast as he could.

Alicia looked down at George and noticed that she was shaking,too.Her thoghts now only were turning around George.What would happen to him.She stroke his hair out of his face.He began to mumble quietly."Fred...project...now...help,help..."

Alicia tok his hand and whispered:"Shhhh,everything will be okay George...don't be afraid..."

The office door suddenly swung open and a very pale Charlie rushed together with Mme Pomfrey on his heels to the bed,George was lying in.

Mme Pomfrey shot a look at George,suspired and then gently shoved Alicia away so she could look closer at him.

She turned to the two young people then said :"I am afraid you have to got out while I will examine him.I will tell you as soon as possible what's wrong with him."

Alicia nodded then grabbed Charlie's hand and guided him out of the hospitalwing.Charlie's hand was icecold and he walked slowly beside her without saying anything.As soon as they were out of the Hospitalwing,he leaned against the cold stone wall and let himself sank slowly to the ground.Alicia sat down next to him.She still had his hand in hers.Charlie began to speak.

„It is serious."

Alicia looked at him puzzeld and asked with a bad feeling in her stomach."How do you know that?Mme Pomfrey will do her best and.-„

„I feel it."he interrupted."I can feel it when something is really wrong with my brothers and when I saw him lying there shaking I got the same feeling I had got when I was informed that Ginny was kidnapped from Voldemort."

Alicia tried to raise his hope and said:"But she came back!And George will be on his feet soon!You only have to believe it!Don't abandon hope!"

Suddenly a few voices were heard.When they came near Alicia recognized Fred's voice.

When the group saw the two sitting on the floor they looked stunned and stopped right before them.

„Charlie"Fred looked at his big brother."What are you doing here?"

Charlie turned to Fred and looked him right in the eye.And in this moment Fred knew what had happened.There had always been a bondind between all the Weasley siblings.Fred' stomach knotted.and he turned pale.With a shaking voice he asked:"Is it what I think?"

Charlie nodded.

Fred just stood there not moving anymore.Angelina,Kaite and Lee still didn't knew what was going on.Alicia squeezed Charlie's hand than stood up and walked towards her friends.She hugged Fred but he only pushed her away and ran towards the door.Before he got the chance to walk in, the door was opened.

Mme Pomfrey stood there looking sadly at the pupils.

„I am afraid to tell you that I don't know what to do anymore and I think it's the best to send him to St.Mungos.He has strange germs in his blood.I don't think that was caused because of some of your jokearticles,Mr .Weasley.They only caused the illness, that was in his body ,to break out.

Fred just stood there.His mind was empty.George,his brother,his soulmate,his best friend.He was about to die.Was he?Fred didn't know.He didn't even want to know.A few minutes before he had thought that George was going to be okay and that he would sleep in the bed next to him this night.But now?Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.He turned around and looked into the sad,brown eyes of Angelina.In this moment he felt that she was understanding him right now.She knew what he felt.He heard Mme Pomfrey saying that they should leave now because she had to informe St.Mungos.She would inform his parents and him as soon as there are any news.


	9. A warning?

I don't own anything... all belongs to J.K Rwoling,our godness!

The next day,Angelina,Alicia,Katie and Lee were sitting together in the empty common room.George's parents had taken Fred,Charlie,Ginny and Ron with them to visit George in St.Mungos.The group was just sitting there gazing in to space.No one said a word until suddenly Lee got up and sighed : „I can't stand it anymore!George is maybe dying and we are sitting here doing absolutely nothing!" He began to walk around frustrated.

Angelina looked at him,suspiciouly."LEE" she blurted."SIT DOWN FOR GOD'S SAKE!You are making as all more nervous than we already are.Accept it,we can do nothing to help him.Nothin,Lee ,do you hear me?"

That made Lee furious." Angelina!Our best friend is in hospital...At least we should think about something that might help Fred when he comes back.

„If he comes back „ Katie added,looking on the floor.

Angelina shot her a glare."What do you mean by that,Katie?" she asked."You think he will spend the rest of the year at the burrow?Of course he will come back.He knows we will comfort him.He always said that spending time with his mum ,when something tragic happens is horrible.Don't you remember the dead of his uncle,when his mum got insane and he fleed to Oliver during the holidays.He will come back...We all need him." _„I need him „_She added in her thoughts.A live for her without Fred would be terribleWhat would she do without his jokes,his broad smile,his letters in History of Magic or his laughs during breakfast and lunch.For her a world without Fred would be damn boring.Really DAMN borning.

„Who comes back?" a voice asked.Angelina snapped out of her thoughts.It was his voice.But that couldn't be.She looked up where the voice came from. And there Fred stood ,looking very pale but a tiny smile on his lips.He looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for ages.

„ Fred!You are back!"Alicia got up and ran up to him.After hugging him she looked in hies eyes and asked the question no one dared to ask."How is George?"

Fred looked at herwithout any expression on his face and walked to the couch,He sat down next to Angelina,giving her a little smile she responsed.

„ He is okay.The doctors said he was shot by a curse of some very powerful magician.It's like some disease,that breaks out after a couple of days.This curse might kill when you regconize it too late.No one still knows who might have shot him and when that has happened.Gladly me and Charlie remembered our neighbour Old Hans ,who died of exactly that curse.It's an verly old Magic and very few know about it.Ginny thinks that _You-know-who _is behind it ,but Mum got totally hysteric when she said it out loud.Of course thinking bout him in this case might be wrong but he was certainly one of the magicians who knew how to do cause this illness." he sighed and leaned his back against the sofa.

All four were shocked.Thinking about Voldemort after so long time was frightening there be any chance,that he might be alive?

„ But..but just because _You-know-who _ knew that curse, doesn't that mean he was the one who did this,does it? I mean,There are certainly more magicians around who might have done it." Katie whispered as if she was afraid the dark lord might hear her.She looked at the others terrified.

Lee shot her a glare." Katie!_You-know-who_ is dead!I can ensure you that this was caused by someone else!"

Fred lookes at him : „ I wish I could believe what you say Lee,but Dumbledore told us in hospital that George's case is a sign that the dark lord might be back." He looked around and continued whispering „ He also said that this wasn't the only sign."

Angelina and Alicia gapsed loudly while Katie looked at Fred with big eyes.Everybody could see that she was deadly afraid.All three girls were.And even Lee didn't look so sure anymore.When Dumbledore himself was thinking about a return of the dark lord,than perhaps it wasn't that impossible like everyone said.

Alicia was the first who got her voice back."Ok,I think it's the best we don't think about this anymore.Dumbledore will warn us early enough if there is any reason to watch out." All others thought about it for a moment but then agreed with her,although they weren't really convinced about it.

Katie thought it was the best to change the subject,now. " When is George going to be here again?It's so boring wtihout his tricks!"

„ He comes back in a week.The doctors still want to make a few tests...And anyways I am the biggest prankster here in Hogwarts!Goeorge is only like an ...assistant!In fact I am the real genius here." Fred smiled proudly.

Angelina began to laugh and Lee only rolled his eyes.All of them were glad to have Fred back and knowing that George was well.They sat in the common room for more than 3 hours,laughing and talking although missing George.

Not one of them knew what happened meanwhile in an old mansion in Little Hangleton...

Ok , I finally updated. I hope you all like my writing,because as you know I live in Germany and my english teacter is absolutely not satisfied with me...


End file.
